


Teenage Dirtbag

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America (is mentioned), China (is mentioned), Gay, M/M, hope you guys enjoy it, if i were capable but of romantic feelings this would be part of my goals honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 16:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16747255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cus I’m just a teenage dirt bag baby.





	Teenage Dirtbag

Violet eyes. Blonde hair. Lithe but strong body. Divine scent. Kind, sweet and beautiful. Matthew Williams had it all. Gilbert wept internally as the boy passed by him, breathing in the traces of his scent. It was so pleasant, oh how he wished he could date him. Alas, he was too late to confess to him. On the day that he was about to, some new random Russian kid- what his name? Ivan. Right. Ivan Braginsky had swooped in and had taken the blonde where he stood, somehow managing to have him enamoured with him. Gilbert had gone home utterly devastated that day. He never said anything, but everyone could tell something was up with the way he had behaved differently.

Ruby red eyes narrowed as he watched the boy of his dreams run up to Ivan, embracing him and giving him a way too long kiss on the cheek. Ivan smiled at him and leaned in to give him a kiss. Gilbert smirked as he watched Matthew gently push him away, saying something to the tall boy that caused him to frown. The Russian then ruffled the top of Matthew’s head, causing the other to make the cutest grumpy face anyone had ever seen.

Gilbert’s staring was interrupted by a pair of deep blue eyes. Gilbert groaned, not ready to hear whatever francy pants had to say.

“You do know staring isn’t going to get you any closer to him, right?”

“You think I don’t know that Francis? Of course I know that! But have you seen that Ivan guy? He’s so huge, he’d be able to crush me in 2 seconds flat!” Gilbert wailed, causing some students to look over at the two with both curiosity and concern.

“Hush mon ami. People are staring.”

“Let them stare, I don’t care.”

“Here, let us talk somewhere else, yes?” Francis suggested as he pushed his friend towards a set of stairs. The two walked up all the way to the rooftop, taking in the sight around them.

“I just don’t get why it had to be that guy, of all people.”

“Maybe it’s because of his size-”

“Sexual preferences have nothing to do with it, Francis!” Gilbert yelped, not wanting his companion to finish the rest of his sentence. Francis all but smirked at the response, finding amusement in his friend’s embarrassment.

“Still though,” Francis sighed. “The least you can do is try to be friends with him. Who knows, maybe he’ll find something about you that’s better than that big, strange boy.” Gilbert looked towards his friend, considering the option. ‘If I can do that, at least I’ll be able to be close to him in one way… It’s better than nothing I guess.’  
Francis looked over to his friend who was deep in thought, sadness evident in his eyes. He and Gilbert, along with Antonio (who had moved to Italy) had been friends for years. It pained him to see his close companion hurt because of an unrequited love. But alas, that’s life. He did have an inkling of a feeling that Gilbert’s dreams could possibly come true. All they had to do was wait and see what would happen next.

The next day, Gilbert had gathered up all his guts and decided to approach Matthew. The plan was simple: wait until the boy was alone, hopefully, swoon him with great conversation topics and become best friends. Easy peasy. The whole day, the gray-haired boy had been nervous, feet tapping constantly as he waited for classes to end. His heart almost leaped out of his chest when the bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Gilbert left the classroom as quickly as he could, hoping he would be able to catch Matthew in his respective hallway.

It didn’t take him long to reach the hallway, although he was disappointed to see Matthew wasn’t there yet. Gilbert waited, fidgeting with anything he had on him in impatience. He looked up to see a familiar mop of blonde hair as the object of his affections approached his locker. The boy internally let out a cry of joy and almost walked to the blonde, only to stop as he saw Ivan approach him from behind. He clenched his teeth as he watched the interaction, disappointed that the taller teen had shown up.

Gilbert’s curiosity was suddenly spiked as he watched Matthew make a sad face after he had asked Ivan something. Ivan had said something in response, an unrecognizable emotion in his eyes. Matthew visibly drooped, showing a sad smile as his hair was ruffled again and the menacing boy walked away.

“Now’s my chance.” Gilbert murmured to himself as he strode over to Matthew, gathering up all the confidence he had. Matthew looked up from his bag as he was packing it, meeting a pair of ruby red eyes. He shrunk a bit, not expecting a person to appear out of nowhere.

“Hey,” Gilbert said, voice slightly shaking. He mentally slapped himself at his cowardice.

“...Hey…” Matthew responded quietly, rubbing his arm. The two stood there in awkward silence, unsure of what to say. Millions of thoughts were racing through Gilbert’s head, ranging from ‘what should I say’ to ‘are you that fucking stupid?’ He finally settled on bringing whatever random topic he could come up with.

“Do you like video games?...” Matthew’s eyes lit up. Before the other boy knew it, the Canadian exploded, gushing about all the games he loved to play. Gilbert was surprised to learn that the boy had just about the same interests that he had. Both were lovers of Nintendo but played other kinds of games that varied from shooters to fighting games. The gray-haired boy had decided to take the chance and invite him to his house. Matthew had clapped his hands happily and eagerly agreed, reassuring his new found friend that he could stay as long as he wanted to.

Ever since that day, the two of them had become the best of friends. Of course, Ivan did not approve and tried to get Matthew to end his friendship with Gilbert, only to fail. The Russian boy had tried and tried every time and never succeeded due to Matthew’s stubbornness and loyalty. He decided to give up. As long as the two didn’t get any closer than they already were, he would tolerate it. Little did he know, they would one day get a lot closer than they thought they would.

It was during one fateful evening, where Matthew had decided to come over to Gilbert’s for a sleepover. The other boy had agreed eagerly, excited for what was to come. The two had a fun time, playing video games and expressing their anger over losing loudly, which caused Gilbert’s brother Ludwig to bonk them both on the head and take the games away. The two had laughed after he had left, both insulting each other playfully over how much of a sore loser the other was.

As they laid among the mess of pillows and blankets on the bed, Matthew turned over to his friend, eyes filled with affection as he watched the boy begin to doze off.

“Hey, Gil?...” the blonde whispered.

“..Yeah?..” was the mumbled response.

“Would you go to an Iron Maiden concert with me?” Gilbert’s eyes darted open at the question. He looked at Matthew, hoping it wasn’t a joke. His heart soared as he saw the blonde smile genuinely.

“Of course I’ll go with you Birdie.” Matthew chuckled at the pet name, blushing as he felt his heart beat faster. He waited until his companion fell asleep, his smile turning into a frown. ‘Just what am I feeling? Don’t I love Ivan? I should… shouldn’t I?’ he asked himself as he laid there, mind filled with conflicted thoughts. The longer he thought it over, the more it made sense. As much as he loved Ivan, he didn’t bring him the happiness that Gilbert brought him. He had for a bit until he started getting distant. After a few hours, he came to a final decision, acknowledging where his heart lay. He closed his eyes and slept, dreams filled with a certain ruby eyed boy.

The next day, Matthew had left to look for Ivan at lunch. He looked at the usual places where the Russian would usually be, disappointed that he couldn’t find him anywhere. As he walked aimlessly on the bottom floor, he caught sight of the scarf he had often seen his boyfriend wore. He ran, trying to catch up, only to stop once he saw the traces of the scarf disappear out the back door. The blonde walked towards the door, opening it quietly to peak outside. He looked around only for his eyes to lay upon a horrible sight.

Matthew felt his heart shatter as he watched his boyfriend make out passionately with one of his classmates, the foreign exchange Chinese student. He closed the door as quietly as possible and ran, not wanting to stay at school for the rest of the day. His heart was broken, painful sobs coming out of him as he ran out of the building and darted across the street. He almost got hit by a car but he didn’t care. No wonder Ivan had been so distant. He was cheating on him!  
“And he had the guts to ruin my friendship thinking I would cheat on him,” Matthew muttered bitterly as he slowed down and stopped at a park. He went over to the swingset and swung there for quite some time. Before he knew it, it was already dark. He headed home with a heavy heart, feeling only worse as his parents neglected his disappearance. His brother went up to him to see if he was okay, only to get moved out of the way as Matthew continued to walk until he reached his room. He slammed the door shut and wept the rest of the night.

The rest of the week had passed by in a flash, with Gilbert’s concern only growing every time he didn’t see Matthew at the school. He wouldn’t respond to his calls or his texts either. Ivan had tried to visit him, only to get the door slammed in his face by an angry older brother. Gilbert almost pitied the poor guy, almost. The gray-haired boy sighed as another day went by without his friend. He hoped and prayed for his safety, wishing him the best.

The day of the concert had finally arrived. Matthew had partially broken out of his depression episode, much to the joy of Alfred. He decided to go all out with his look for the concert. He put on some eyeliner, making a pretty smooth cat eye. He then put on a pair of black ripped jeans, his favourite Iron Maiden t-shirt, and some bracelets. To wrap up the whole look, he put on his choker, nodding in satisfaction at his look. He perked up at the sound of a car horn outside. He ran down the stairs, saying his farewell to his brother before he rushed out the door.

Gilbert choked on his spit as he watched Matthew approach, his heart and dick weeping at the sight of the Canadian. He looked especially beautiful on this particular day. ‘Damn, those are some nice ass jeans… his shirt fits nicely too and- oh my god is that a choker?!’

“Yes, it is. It’s nice to see you too Gil.” Gilbert wheezed, slapping himself in the face.

“Did I say that out loud?...”

“Eh, I don’t mind. It helped me feel better, actually.” Matthew smiled.

“I’m glad it did.” Gilbert smiled back. The two were quivering in excitement as they drove out to the concert destination. Many fans both old and new had gathered there, the whole area filled with hype-filled shouts and screams. Matthew and Gilbert headed to their seats, with Gilbert thanking the gods that his sweet Birdie had managed to get front row seats for the show. The two jumped up and down and screamed as the band members came on stage in all their majestic glory.

That night was a blast, with the two hardcore fans screaming the lyrics to every song the band played. They jumped around danced, squealing and holding each other’s hands at the best moments. It was the best night of their lives. A night they’d never forget. As they headed to the car, both boys’ thoughts were racing with what they should do next.

Matthew sat down in the passenger seat, looking at Gilbert. His companion was highly aware that he was staring at him, but didn’t know what exactly to say. He looked up at him and the two gazed into each other’s eyes, a set of violet looking into a pair of deep rubies. They remained like that for a while, at least until Matthew leaned in and broke with a kiss.

Fireworks went off inside Gilbert’s head as they kissed passionately, with the Canadian moving his seat back as Gilbert moved from his seat and went on top of him. The two panted heavily as they broke apart, a trail of spit tying the two of them together until it broke from distance.

“What about your boyfriend?” Gilbert asked, cringing as he saw Matthew’s grimace.

“We aren’t a thing anymore.”

“What happened?”

“He cheated.” Gilbert’s eyes filled with wrath and fury as soon as it left Matthew’s lips. His evil thoughts were interrupted as he was yanked from the hem of his shirt and kissed Matthew deeply again.

“We’ll worry about it later,” Matthew mumbled into the kiss. Gilbert simply nodded and went back to kissing him, both boys basking in each other’s presence. It took them a while to get home, with Matthew being too reluctant on stopping their passionate session. Gilbert laughed and flicked him gently on the head, saying they could do a lot more once they got home.

The good thing about this night was that Gilbert’s family had gone out for the weekend. The two walked into the house, hand in hand as they went up to Gilbert’s room. They did the usual ritual of playing video games, joking and being sore losers, to laying on the bed in boredom. Gilbert turned to look at Matthew, a suggestive smirk on his face.

“Wanna have some fun?” Matthew smirked back.

“You know it.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I actually like how this turned out


End file.
